RE: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by PhantasmBabeIvory
Summary: A holiday short set several weeks after Claire and Elliott are abducted in Tangled Web, that shows how they handle their first Xmas with only each other to lean on. Meant to work as a standalone, but reading the main story is recommended. Claire/Other pairing


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

By: PhantasmBabeIvory

_Author's Notes - This is set in the same universe as my Resident Evil story, Tangled Web. Just an idea I had brewing I wanted to get out in time for Christmas. I may incorporate it into the main story at a later point. Hopefully, I kept everyone in character, and the premise isn't too silly. Enjoy and Merry Christmas, all!_

For the first few weeks of their captivity in December of 2006, Claire Redfield and Elliott Gregory did what they could to keep their minds off the looming holidays. All the distractions in the world, however, couldn't make them ignore what was lacking in their gilded cage. It started small, from Claire wanting a glass of eggnog and finding no jug in the fridge to Elliott turning the kitchen upside down looking for candy canes. Come the 23rd, they couldn't ignore it any longer when Elliott commented, "You would think that Wesker would give us something to make the place more festive."

At the sound of Elliott's voice, Claire looked up from the hardcover copy of A Tale of Two Cities that she'd been reading. "I would think you'd know by now that our warden is a cross between the Grinch and a modern-day Scrooge."

Elliott twisted around on the kitchen stool so he was facing her. "Yeah, well, even the Grinch and Scrooge got into the spirit of the holidays at the end."

Claire blinked. "Point taken. I'm giving Wesker too much credit." She bookmarked her part in the novel, set it on the coffee table, and leaned back against the cushions, her gaze panning the room. With a sigh, she said, "It feels weird not to have any decorations. I've never gone a year without."

"Same goes with not being with family," Elliott responded. "I expected you to mention your brother."

Claire rubbed at her eyes. "I couldn't always rely on Chris to show. The occasional unexpected mission would sometimes keep him away. Had events played out differently, I don't know if I would have seen him this year." She leaned forward. "How about you? Does your family usually fly in, or do you travel to see them?"

"This year, I would have flown out. My family alternates on whose house we're going to visit. My oldest sister, Marybeth, is playing hostess this year." A faraway look came to his eyes. "I can't even begin to name all the things I'm going to miss."

She smiled faintly. "I'm guessing being around your nieces and nephews ranks high on the list."

He nodded. "It does. I also would have liked to see what extravagant Christmas light display that Marybeth would have decorated her house with. She's the one who can be counted upon to go all out." He paused. "Do you have an artificial tree, or would you have gotten a live one?"

"Artificial. Blue spruce, to be exact. I would have had it up and decorated by now. Likely trying to keep my cat, Tyrant, from dragging off the garland." Claire laughed softly. "He once pulled the whole tree down on its side by trying to get a twelve foot strand of tinsel. Broke a couple of my favorite ornaments while he was at it." She looked over at Elliott, leaning back. "What kind of tree would you have?"

"I don't typically get one for myself, but Marybeth and my other sister, Katherine, would have gotten fresh evergreens. I have yet to host one of the family get-togethers. Katherine otherwise convinced me that it would be a waste since gifts are exchanged at someone else's house." Elliott got to his feet only to come sit next to her on the sofa. "What's your favorite memory of the holiday?"

Claire's smile widened. "There were several winters where both Chris and I built snow forts and engaged in... Well, we called them snowball blitzkriegs. We had this game where we took turns trying to get inside each other's forts without getting hit. Whoever succeeded won the right to lob any and all remaining snowballs at the loser." She chuckled. "Given that Chris won medals for marksmanship early in his military career, I imagine he deliberately let me win the majority of the time." She paused, a wistful look coming to her eyes. "He doesn't smile as frequently as he did back then. Every Christmas we've spent together over the past seven years usually sees me trying to get him to grin as much as possible."

Elliott appeared so forlorn when Claire looked at him that she asked what was wrong. He quickly composed himself. "Sorry," he said. "Outdoor activities during the winter were pretty much non-existent when I was growing up. I lived in San Antonio until I graduated high school. By then, most of my brothers and sisters were either in college or starting their own careers." He paused. "The most I've done is build snowmen with my nephews."

Claire put one hand to his shoulder. "Guess we both have things that we miss. Too bad there are no do-overs."

He covered her hand with his, giving her a thankful smile. "Turning back the clock might be nice, but I'd just settle for knowing that your brother and my siblings aren't suffering too much without us."

She bit her lip. "I just wish that we didn't have to miss out this year."

Elliott remained silent, looking away. Claire watched him for several moments as he stared blankly at their living space. She was starting to reach for her book when he suddenly spoke in an animated tone. "Who says we have to?"

Claire blinked. "Only the guy who's holding us prisoner," she said ironically.

Elliott gave a dismissive wave with his hand. "We still have free reign. Wesker hasn't exactly been dictating our every move." Elliott paused, then said, "This is going to sound strange, but I ask that you humor me. What color is your brother's hair and eyes?"

She blinked again. "Brown hair, blue eyes. Why?"

"You'll see," Elliott teased. He got to his feet, turning around to face her after taking a few steps. "I challenge you to come up with at least one Christmas gift based on what we have at hand. You can leave the rest to me."

It was intrigue over what Elliott had planned that kept Claire from focusing on how depressed she was. She spent the next twenty-four hours scouring their apartment and wracking her brain before inspiration struck. She soon hid in the bedroom while she worked on constructing a suitable present. She found an opaque gray plastic bag to place it in, and it was then set next to a rectangular object wrapped in brown paper on the coffee table.

Claire had to laugh when she focused on what Elliott was working on. He had unplugged one of their floor lamps to drag out into the middle of the room and was currently affixing pieces of two broken stools to it. When she asked what he was doing, Elliott said, "Making us our own Christmas tree. Want to help?"

She giggled, taking a step closer. "You know Wesker's going to have a fit if he sees us doing this."

Elliott shrugged, looking towards the nearest camera lens on the wall. "I imagine if anyone were watching, we would be getting a visitor right about now. So, until that door opens, I intend to keep going." He paused, working at taping on one of the wooden legs. "Maybe you could look around and pick up whatever green objects you see."

Though she felt silly, Claire obliged. The more she gathered, the more her inhibitions faded. It was fun, she had to admit. Once Elliott finished putting together the base of the tree, they began decorating it with cut up camouflage clothes, parts of other plants, a cardboard Kleenex box that had been ripped apart, notebook paper that had been colored with a green marker, lime peels, and pineapple shells. Using thumbtacks, staples, or glue was sufficient for securing the objects into place.

Since neither Wesker nor his subordinates showed during their little project, Claire and Elliott felt inclined to keep going. She fashioned a tiny snowman out of a couple washcloths and cotton balls, using markers to draw on eyes and a mouth. Elliott hung some makeshift garland from the ceiling using towels held in place by masking tape. By the time they sat down to rest, their apartment was looking quite festive indeed.

Gazing at her with a wide smile, he said, "Did you want to wait until morning to open the presents, or do so now?"

She debated for a few moments. "Might as well do so now, before our warden has a chance to kill the mood."

Elliott chuckled, reaching for the gifts on the coffee table. "Open yours first," he said, handing the rectangular one to her.

Claire held the wrapped present in her hands for a couple seconds, marveling over how heavy it was. She tore into the brown paper, puzzled when she caught sight of a dark wooden frame. She recognized the frame as belonging to one of the paintings within their living space. When she caught sight of what he'd tacked on over the canvas, her breath caught in her throat.

Staring up at her was a crude drawing of a brown-haired, blue-eyed man in military fatigues. Above the drawing, Elliott had written the name, Chris, in case there was any confusion. Tears pricked Claire's eyes when she saw a wide smile drawn on her "brother's" face. It didn't resemble Chris much, but the thought that had gone into it still affected her.

"I did the best I could considering I don't know what he looks like," Elliott said offhandedly. "Hope you like it."

Claire gazed over at him. "I love it," she said softly. "This is..." She broke off, unsure how to finish the thought. "Thank you, Elliott."

"You're welcome," he answered, his eyes lingering on her for a long while.

She cleared her throat, her face growing warm under the weight of his stare. "Okay, your turn."

Elliott nodded, focusing on the plastic bag sitting in his lap. He took his time working the knotted handles loose. At first, he couldn't make sense of the eight cotton covered objects nestled within until he lifted one out. He couldn't determine what Claire had used for the core, but the weight and round shapes gave him a bit of a clue. "Are these supposed to be snowballs?"

She nodded with a silly grin. "Thought you like a taste of one of the pastimes you missed out on. Care to give it a try?"

He laughed. "You're on, Redfield..."

It was late in the day on Christmas Eve before Wesker ventured away from the lab where he'd sequestered himself. He wasn't sure what reminded him that the surveillance room was empty. All three of his most trusted colleagues (Excella, Jessica, and Raymond) had taken off for parts unknown, all collectively stating that they had no desire to be cooped up at this time of year. Thus was the reason he had to take a break from his research to check in on his captives.

Wesker wasn't sure what to make of the display shown to him on the monitor. At first glance, it looked like a bomb had gone off in the main room of Claire and Elliott's cell. The sofa had been flipped on its side, but also rotated so that the top portion was facing the wall. On the opposite end of the room was what looked like all the pillows, towels, and quilts arranged into a tall half-circle. Claire was kneeling within the latter, and it looked like she was throwing something at her companion standing in the center of the room.

Wesker shook his head in disbelief, not sure if he had lost his mind or they had. All he could think was, _What on Earth are they up to?_


End file.
